Les souvenirs effacés
by Asadal
Summary: OS. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Sherlock à se droguer par le passé? Un petit cross-over avec l'univers du Doctor Who.


Disclaimer — Que ce soit les persos de Sherlock ou du Doctor Who, rien n'est à moi. Et j'en pleure, la nuit…

Avertissement — Pas de spoiler. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Légère mention de la drogue.

Personnages — Sherlock, Mycroft et le Docteur (Tenth)

Rating — T

Note de l'auteur — Si vous ne connaissez pas le Doctor Who, allez immédiatement visionner quelques épisodes. C'est vraiment un crime de ne pas connaitre une série aussi géniale! …Oui, je suis une Who-addicted, et je l'assume!

* * *

**Les souvenirs effacés**

* * *

Voitures de police et ambulances encombrant la rue. Des policiers en uniforme criant et courant dans tous les sens. L'attroupement des passants arrêtés là, en curieux. Sans parler des journalistes mitraillant sans cesse avec leurs appareils photo… Couvrant le brouhaha créé par tout ce beau petit monde, la voix du détective s'éleva, exprimant un fort mécontentement, à la limite de l'exaspération.

— La bombe aurait dû sauter, John!

Celle du médecin militaire s'ensuivit, beaucoup plus calme.

— Et je suis heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait.

Sherlock rejeta la couverture qu'on tentait de lui mettre sur les épaules et se leva, profondément irrité.

— Là n'est pas la question! J'ai vu le compte à rebours atteindre le zéro. En toute logique, nous devrions être morts, à l'heure qu'il est!

John écarta d'un geste brusque le secouriste qui voulait prendre son pouls, car l'agacement commençait à le gagner, lui aussi.

— Eh bien, la bombe devait être défectueuse!

— Défectueuse? railla l'autre. John, c'est Moriarty qui nous a tendu ce piège. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'un cerveau criminel de son niveau se permettrait de commettre une erreur aussi… grossière?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

— D'accord… Tu sais quoi? Épouse-le, puisque tu admires tellement son intelligence! Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!

John était furieux, mais vraiment furieux, cette fois. Pendant près d'une heure, ils étaient restés bloqués dans une cage d'ascenseur, croyant qu'ils allaient finir en menus morceaux, et maintenant qu'ils avaient été sauvés par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle, Mr le génie semblait presque regretter de s'en être sorti vivant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le voilà qui encensait ce psychopathe de Moriarty! C'était plus que ne pouvait supporter John, qui lâcha quelques jurons bien sentis.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère? fit son colocataire, dérouté. Je ne faisais que remarquer l'évidence de…

— Va te faire foutre, toi et ton évidence!

Sous les yeux réjouis de Donovan qui murmurait "Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que le taré ne vous attirerait que des ennuis.", ils se disputèrent comme des gosses mal élevés, tandis que Lestrade leur conseillait à voix basse d'éviter de se donner en spectacle devant les médias. Peine perdue.

Un peu plus loin, Mycroft observait toute la scène, le front barré par un pli soucieux. Cela ne paraissait pas être un bon moment pour aller les aborder. De toute façon, il avait ce qu'il voulait: l'assurance qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Le reste pouvait attendre demain.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la berline lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira son attention. A sa vue, son visage se ferma, en même temps que sa main se crispait autour de la manche de son parapluie.

— Monsieur? appela Anthea, étonnée que son patron s'éloigne de la voiture.

— Je reviens tout de suite, répondit-il en tournant l'angle formé par un immeuble.

Là, dans une impasse plongée dans la pénombre, il se retrouva face à une cabine de police bleue, devant laquelle se tenait un homme en long manteau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Bonsoir, Mycroft.

— Docteur.

Silence. Puis l'aîné des Holmes demanda sur un ton guère chaleureux.

— Quel bon vent vous amène?

Gêné, son vis-à-vis s'ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en bataille, fixant le bout de ses converses comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

— J'ai juste eu envie de vérifier si votre frère allait bien. Et comme je passais dans le coin…

— Il est en pleine forme. Et le sera, tant que vous ne vous approcherez pas de lui.

Nullement offusqué par la dureté de ces propos, l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête, avec cet air de mélancolie qui fila aussitôt quelques remords à Mycroft.

— Enfin, Docteur, vous savez mieux que moi qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se souvienne de vous. Ou il risquerait de…

— …Ou il risquerait de sombrer à nouveau. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Myc.

Le diminutif fit sourire le concerné, qui eut l'impression d'être ramené à l'époque où il avait rencontré pour la première fois cet être fascinant qu'était le Docteur. C'était il y a seize ans de cela…

**SH — DW — MH**

_16 ans auparavant…_

— Sherlock a disparu!

L'appel de sa mère en pleurs bouleversa Mycroft qui écourta ses vacances en compagnie d'autres étudiants pour rentrer à Londres en toute hâte. Une semaine que son petit frère s'était volatilisé sur le chemin du retour du lycée. La police montrait peu d'enthousiasme à mener l'enquête, supposant une fugue de la part d'un ado mal dans sa peau. Mycroft ne renonça pas pour autant. Il chercha, fouina… en vain.

Un mois s'écoula. Puis deux. Alors qu'il commençait à être désespéré, il retrouva Sherlock de la manière la plus inattendue qu'il soit, c'est-à-dire en le heurtant de plein fouet au détour d'une rue.

— Mycroft! Cours!

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le cadet des Holmes agrippa le plus âgé par le bras et l'obligea à piquer un sprint. En jetant un regard en arrière, il comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient poursuivis par une sorte de monstre des marais!

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? hurla-t-il en prenant les jambes à son cou.

— Un Xhihishii-koshin!

— Ce n'était pas vraiment une question!

— Mais si!

— Non!

— Si!

La course poursuite s'acheva lorsqu'ils furent acculés au fond d'un cul-de-sac. Comme la créature s'avançait vers eux, la gueule ouverte, Mycroft regarda son petit frère.

— Je ne veux pas mourir avant de savoir où tu étais passé durant ces 2 derniers mois!

— 2 mois? Tant que ça?

— Réponds-moi!

— J'étais…

A cet instant, un étrange vent se leva et avec un bruit à tout casser, une boîte bleue se matérialisa, comme par enchantement.

— …avec lui, fit Sherlock avec un grand sourire.

Devant les yeux éberlués de Mycroft, un homme impeccable dans son complet rayé et ses converses blancs, en sortit pour asperger l'être visqueux d'un liquide violet. Il se mit à fondre avec un sifflement haineux, avant de se réduire en une petite mare puante.

— Vous êtes en retard! s'exclama joyeusement Sherlock.

— Désolé, mon petit… sourit leur sauveur. Mais je ne savais plus où j'avais mis le déboucheur de l'évier. Rien de mieux pour se débarrasser d'un Xhihishii-koshin!

C'est ainsi que Mycroft fit la connaissance du Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps sous sa dixième incarnation, et accessoirement, le kidnappeur involontaire de son petit frère.

_…_

D'extraordinaires péripéties à travers l'Espace et le Temps, dans un vaisseau plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, dirigé par un alien âgé d'un millier d'années capable de tromper la mort en se régénérant. Voilà l'essentiel que Mycroft saisit par les divers récits que lui déballa Sherlock. Une histoire complètement délirante, que pourtant il n'eut d'autre choix que d'y croire, surtout après avoir visité la salle du contrôle de l'impossible Tardis.

— Donc en résumé, fit-il en louchant sur la console principal, pendant que maman et moi nous nous faisions un sang d'encre à ton sujet, toi tu jouais les touristes interstellaires?

— J'étais sensé revenir le jour même de mon départ, se renfrogna le plus jeune, et non 2 mois plus tard. Vous avez encore mal calculé l'atterrissage, Docteur.

— C'est dû à un caprice du Tardis.

— Ne rejetez pas la faute sur lui. C'est vous qui êtes mauvais pilote, oui.

— Dis donc, Sherley, je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma façon de piloter!

— Ne m'appelez pas Sherley, et je suis parfaitement au courant que vous avez raté votre permis!

Les deux compères se foudroyèrent du regard, prêts à en découdre. Mycroft en resta abasourdi.

Un QI crevant le plafond associé à une arrogance démesurée avaient fait de son frère un exclu, non seulement parmi les garçons de son âge qui le détestaient, mais aussi auprès des adultes qui le redoutaient. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. En effet, comment ne pas craindre une personne capable de vous décortiquer d'un seul coup d'oeil? Et cette mise à l'écart - dont il souffrait, quoiqu'il en dise - n'avait fait qu'empirer son caractère: froid, distant, hautain. Rien à avoir avec le Sherlock qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Car celui-ci semblait… épanoui.

Une impression qui se confirma lors de son voyage en leur compagnie, qui eut lieu sans que Mycroft ne l'ait le moindrement souhaité. Le Tardis s'était brusquement mis en route, les emportant à l'époque de la déclaration de l'indépendance des États-Unis, à laquelle le trio donnèrent un coup de main pour qu'elle se réalise. Un comble pour un britannique!

Au cours de cette aventure, Mycroft constata que Sherlock se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau auprès de ce Docteur. Il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui loin d'être effrayé par son agilité mentale, l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, pour la bonne raison que lui aussi, était un génie. Ils se comprenaient, se complétaient. Ils étaient liés par une complicité fraternelle, découlant d'une sincère affection qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela rendait l'aîné des Holmes un peu jaloux, comme si le Seigneur du Temps avait pris la place qui lui revenait de droit… mais pas au point d'avoir le coeur à les séparer. Voir son frère aussi rayonnant suffisait au bonheur de Mycroft, qui décida de les laisser continuer. Pendant un temps, du moins.

Quant à lui, il rentra à Londres. Il fallait bien qu'il explique tout cela à leur mère. Et puis courir après les problèmes, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était de les confier à ceux qui étaient assez compétents pour les résoudre.

_…_

Un an se passa ainsi, ponctué par quelques visites à Londres de la part de Sherlock et du Docteur, plus survoltés que jamais. Aux prises avec sa thèse du doctorat, Mycroft commençait à trouver agaçant leur perpétuelle insouciance. Il y en avait qui bossait!

Puis par une nuit pluvieuse…

— Myc! Myc!

Le bruit du Tardis qui se matérialise, accompagné de l'appel de son pilote par ce diminutif ridicule firent que ce fut un Mycroft de fort méchante humeur qui émergea de la chambre à coucher.

— Docteur, combien de fois faudrait-il vous répéter de ne pas atterrir à l'intérieur de la maison? C'est… Sherlock!

Il se précipita vers son frère qui gisait inconscient sur le sofa du salon. Il n'avait pas de blessure apparente, mais était d'une pâleur extrême.

— Il va s'en remettre, rassura le Docteur. Ce n'est qu'une simple allergie.

— A quoi? Il n'en a jamais eu.

— Au vortex temporel. C'est rare, ça touche un humain sur un milliard… Et il a fallu que votre frère en fasse partie.

Mycroft resta muet, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

— Il devait ressentir les effets depuis un bon moment, déjà. Maux de tête, nausées… Mais il s'est tu, de peur que je le renvoie chez lui…

La voix du Seigneur du Temps s'amenuisa jusqu'à n'être qu'un chuchotement. Tandis qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux bouclés de l'adolescent, un profond douleur se lisait sur son visage: il rappelait celui d'un père sur le point d'abandonner son fils pour son propre bien.

— Il n'y a pas de remède? demanda Mycroft, la gorge nouée.

— Non.

C'était la fin du voyage pour Sherlock…

_…_

…Et le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Pendant des jours et des jours, il ne décoléra pas, tempêtant et pleurant tour à tour après le Docteur qui était parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Sherlock pleurait! Lui qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme à l'enterrement de leur père…

Mycroft se contenta de veiller sur lui, croyant qu'avec le temps il finirait par se remettre. Il se trompait. La rage fut remplacée par de l'apathie, les pleurs par le mutisme, ce qui était bien pire. Sherlock restait allongé sur le lit toute la journée, laissant son regard errer dans le vague. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, on aurait dit que le fait même de respirer lui était devenu un fardeau.

— Ça suffit! tonna un soir Mycroft, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation. Il va falloir que tu reprennes ta vie en main!

Son frère se recroquevilla sur le côté, marmonnant entre ses dents.

— De quelle vie parles-tu?

— Celle d'un adolescent normal, avec tout ce que ça implique.

— Banal, tu veux dire? D'un ennui mortel…

— Cette existence que tu trouves si ennuyeuse est celle que mène chaque humain sur cette planète. Accepte-la et oublie celle que tu avais avec le Docteur. C'était un rêve, rien de plus.

C'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Sherlock se redressa d'un coup, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Oublier! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie? Qu'il existe un autre monde que celui qui nous entoure, tellement plus vaste, tellement plus brillant, tellement plus fantastique! Dans lequel chaque seconde écoulée apporte sa dose d'émerveillement et d'exaltation, sans le moindre répit! C'est ce que j'ai vécu durant ces derniers mois!

Un éclat qui effara Mycroft. Il commençait à craindre pour la santé mentale de son frère, qui ricana avant de poursuivre avec fureur.

— Et me voilà de nouveau enchaîné à cette réalité si terne, si quelconque, si stupide… qu'elle m'étouffe. Oui, elle me tue, Mycroft. En vérité, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'être obligé à continuer ainsi!

La claque retentissante qu'il lui asséna était le premier acte de violence qu'il infligeait à son jeune frère. Ils en furent tous les deux choqués. Quand Mycroft reprit ses esprits, Sherlock avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_…_

Ce qui arriva par la suite, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Sherlock plongea dans la drogue. Au début, il fumait quelques joints par-ci, par-là, avalant de temps à autre des cachets de toute sorte. Et rapidement, ce fut l'escalade. Il se mit à sniffer, puis à se piquer.

Vint le jour où ce fut une piqure de trop. Overdose d'héroïne. Il fut hospitalisé d'urgence, plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

Lors de la deuxième nuit, alors que Mycroft somnolait sur une chaise placée près du lit de son frère, une voix familière le tira de sa torpeur.

— J'ignorais que cela le rongeait autant.

C'était le Docteur. Il se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, silhouette sombre et triste dans la blancheur de la chambre d'hôpital. Mycroft bondit pour le saisir par son col. Et pour lui déverser sa colère.

— Si vous n'étiez pas apparu dans notre vie, grinça-t-il, Sherlock ne serait pas dans cet état. C'est votre faute! Réparez-la!

— Je suis venu pour cela, répliqua-t-il sur un ton apaisant.

Après lui avoir fait lâcher prise, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et contempla son occupant avec une immense peine.

— Sauvons ce qui peut être encore sauvé, murmura-t-il en prenant la tête de l'adolescent entre ses mains. Effaçons le tout.

Faire oublier les moments du bonheur, devenus source du désespoir parce qu'ils étaient désormais hors d'atteinte… D'un simple geste c'est ce que fit le Seigneur du Temps, les cœurs bien lourds.

— Adieu, mon jeune ami.

Le lendemain au réveil, Sherlock ne se souvenait plus du Docteur, et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui. Il ne lui restait que cette addiction, dont il résolut de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était adonné à de la drogue. Plus attentif, plus protecteur que jamais, Mycroft lui proposa son aide, qu'il repoussa avec irritation.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

**SH — DW — MH**

_De retour au présent…_

L'engueulade entre le détective consultant et le médecin militaire ne faisait pas mine de s'apaiser, à la grande joie des journalistes qui y voyaient une dispute entre amoureux. Les éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à l'impasse, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du Seigneur du Temps.

— Il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Mycroft soupira. Il n'y avait que le Docteur pour qualifier d'amusement un attentat à la bombe raté… Ah?

— C'est vous qui avez désamorcé la bombe, n'est-ce-pas?

Ce n'était pas le hasard qui l'avait conduit ici. Il était venu exprès pour sauver la vie de Sherlock, et ce peut-être au mépris de certaines règles que devaient suivre tout voyageur dans le Temps. Ce qu'il pouvait être lent à comprendre, parfois!

Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'oeil, faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts le tournevis sonique qui lui avait servi à arrêter le compte à rebours.

— Ce petit joujou m'est bien utile, comme vous le savez.

Celui que Sherlock accusait d'être "le gouvernement britannique" à lui tout seul regarda avec une concupiscence non dissimulée l'objet qui pouvait tout ouvrir, tout réparer, ou au contraire tout saboter…

— C'est non, Mycroft.

— Je n'y pensais pas sérieusement. Mais maintenant, vous savez ce que je veux comme cadeau de Noël.

A cet instant, le Tardis émit un petit couinement, que le Seigneur du Temps interpréta aisément.

— Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Mycroft acquiesça. Il n'y eut ni de poignets de mains échangés, ni d'au-revoir, ni de merci. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, partageant l'affection pour une même personne. Un simple signe de tête, et le Docteur retourna dans sa Boîte Bleue, laissant planer derrière lui cette atmosphère de solitude qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne prendre plus aucun compagnon avec lui. Celui que Moriarty avait traité d'être un homme de glace ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au coeur, en songeant à cet être quasi-millénaire, tout seul face à l'immensité de l'Espace et du Temps…

A peine les contours de la cabine s'étaient estompés que Sherlock débarqua dans la ruelle, faisant voler théâtralement derrière lui le manteau qu'il portait quelque soit la saison. C'était à se demander s'il ne reprenait pas inconsciemment le goût vestimentaire du Docteur.

— Mycroft! Avoue que c'est toi!

— Quoi donc, cher frère?

John, qui avait suivi son colocataire, intervint.

— Puisque je te dis que cette bombe était défectueuse. Même un cerveau criminel d'une grande intelligence peut commettre des erreurs!

— Pas Moriarty. Alors raconte, Mycroft, comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour empêcher l'explosion?

Rigoureusement impassible, l'aîné des Holmes rétorqua de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

— Un miracle, Sherlock. Tu as eu droit à un miracle.

— Les miracles n'existent pas, riposta-t-il aussitôt. C'est comme croire au Père Noël ou aux extraterrestres.

Mycroft éclata soudain de rire. Faisant fi de toute dignité, il rit et rit encore, épouvantant presque Sherlock et John, de même qu'Anthea qui observait la scène de loin.

Une fois que son hilarité se fut un peu calmée, il esquissa une courbette moqueuse.

— Dans ce cas, je te laisse à tes déductions, Sherlock. Exerce tes talents pour trouver la solution.

Sur ce il tourna les talons, se retenant pour ne pas partir d'un nouveau fou rire. Connaissant Sherlock, il veillerait jusqu'au matin, en essayant de deviner comment la bombe avait été arrêtée. Et n'y parviendrait pas. Combien de temps allait-il mettre avant de reconnaitre sa défaite?

Cette nuit-là, le détective ne fut pas le seul à s'acharner en vain sur ce problème. Dans un appartement ultra-chic en plein centre de Londres, Moriarty se rongea les ongles en s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait détraqué la bombe… sa bombe!

Une semaine entière s'écoula avant que les deux génies donnent leur langue au chat et renoncent à comprendre. Et ce fut la semaine la plus paisible que connut les londoniens depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Et dire qu'au début c'était sensé être un petit OS de moins de 1000 mots… La preuve que je suis incapable de faire un truc court et concis!  
Commentaires?


End file.
